urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance
Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) — Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance (PNR) / some Young Adult ~ Many of the authors are known UF writers, the rest are PNR authors—and a light sprinkling of YA authors. Theme Vampire Romance Tag Line These ain’t your mother’s vampires! Editor and Authors Editor: Trisha Telep Contributors: Sherri Erwin (PNR, Hist), Caitlin R. Kiernan (Horror-UF), Jenna Black (UF), Jenna Maclaine (UF), Raven Hart (PNR), Delilah Devlin (PNR), Keri Arthur (UF), Kimberly Raye (Chick-Lit, PNR), Alexis Morgan (PNR), Lilith Saintcrow (UF), C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp (UF), Susan Sizemore (PNR), Dina Jamese (Paranormal-YA, Shorts), Colleen Gleason (PNR, Steampunk, YA), Barbara Emrys (PNR, Non-Fict), Savannah Russe (PNR), Shiloh Walker (PNR), Vicki Pettersson (UF), Rebecca York (PNR), Rachel Vincent (UF), Amanda Ashley (PNR), Karen Chance (UF), Nancy Holder (PNR, UF, YA). Description The biggest names in paranormal romance have created a fascinating array of 30 short stories of hot blood and inhuman passions that will leave you thirsting for more. Authors include Sherri Erwin, Caitlin R. Kiernan, Jenna Black, Jenna Maclaine, Raven Hart, Delilah Devlin, Keri Arthur, Kimberly Raye, Alexis Morgan, Lilith Saintcrow, C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, Susan Sizemore, Dina James, Colleen Gleason, Barbara Emrys, Savannah Russe, Shiloh Walker, Vicki Pettersson, Rebecca York, Rachel Vincent, Amanda Ashley, Karen Chance, and Nancy Holder. These ain’t your mother’s vampires! ~ Goodreads Series *Cin Craven series 0.5 - The Righteous * Cassandra Palmer series #3.1 - "The Day of the Dead" (Karen Chance) * Cassandra Palmer World * My Immortal Knight #6.2 (PNR) * Riley Jenson Guardian series #3.5 (Keri Arthur) * Dead End Dating #3.5 (PNR) * Dante Valentine series #5.5 (Lillith St. Crow) * The Gardella Vampire Chronicles #1.5 (Colleen Gleason ) (PNR) * The Hunters (PNR) * The Gifted (Nancy Holder) (PNR) * Mammoth Romances series Settings Paris, Supernatural Elements Vampires, dhampire, sorceress, magical mercenary, dreams, deadly lost memories VAMPIRE VARIETES: vampire virus, vampire hit woman, ancient vampire, vampire slayers, Nichtvahren, vampire soulmate, vampire clans, vampire PI, vampire dental patient, 'vampire' actress, vampire's dreams, vampire masquerade ball, vampires reborn without memories, vampire phantom 'of the opera', vampire heroes, vampire bad guys. List of Stories Synopsis by Story "Fade to Black" - Sherri Erwin - A professor's tryst with a gorgeous student brings a whole new meaning to `unsafe sex' when he infects her with the `vampire' virus. "Ode to Evdard Munch" - Caitlin Kiernan - A man shares his blood with a mysterious vamp for a piece of her dreams. "Fangs for Hire" - Jenna Black - When a vampire hit woman finds her oh so sexy prey is not what he seems, she just might have to consider rewritting her `contract'. "The Righteous" - Jenna Maclaine - A sorceress and a King put events in play to establish a group of vampires to police their own, which is the catalyst to bring a vampire and a woman who stakes them together in Paris. "Knowledge of Evil" - Ravent Hart - An ancient vampire with a passion for learning meets a gorgeous professor who shares his thirst for knowledge. "Viper's Bite" - Delilah Devlin - A solitary vampire and a lonely woman connect but he must steal her memories to keep her safe. "Dreams" - Kerri Arthur - Arthur's Riley Jensen and her sometimes lover vampire Quinn share dreams and danger. "Love Bites" - Kimberly Raye — Dead End Dating world - a hereditary vampire slayer flunks her final test when instead of finishing off the vampire she's staked she takes him her home to heal. "What's at Stake" - Alexis Morgan - A legal enforcer must either prove the innocence of the vampire she's secretly loved or she must put him to death. "Coming Home" - Lilith Saintcrow - Dante Valentine's foster daughter Liana is hired by the Nichtvahren who broke her teenage heart to kill his maker. "To Ease the Rage" - CT Adams & Cathy Clamp - A police officer will join with her undead partner to find the strength to protect her city from vamps that threaten the peace. "Dancing with the Star" - Susan Sizemore - A vampire's dreams of a dancing movie star may signal the end of her loneliness. "Play Dead" - Dina James - A vampire finds his soulmate and challenges the leaders of his clan for the right to choose his own bride. "In Which a Masquerade Ball Unmasks an Undead" - Colleen Gleason - Gleason's vampire hunting debutante tries to persue her attraction to Rockley while fighting off vamps at a masquerade ball with a little help and snide remarks from Max. "A Temporary Vampire" - Barbara Emrys - A vampire discovers a captivating `'vampire' actress' in New Orleans. "Overbite" - Savannah Russe - A vampire patient gives a dentist a chance to expand his practice to the undead and to pursue his secret fantasies. "Hunter's Choice" - Shiloh Walker — The Hunters series spin-off short (the leading man is a vampire and a 'hunter'.) - A grieving/vengeful woman turned vamp-slayer must reexamine her beliefs about vamps to keep the star of her passionate dreams when they meet again. "The Sacrifice" - Rebecca York - A princess becomes a willing sacrifice to a `'monster'' to save her father's kingdom under seige and gains not only her kingdom's freedom but her own salvation. "Remember the Blood" - Vicki Petterson - Two vampires are reborn without memories each year but strive to bring forward clues to `remember' each other and their love. "The Midday Mangler Meets his Match" - Rachel Vincent - An ordinary everyday vampire teen and her younger sister discover a use for their vestigal fangs when they have a run in with a killer. "The Music of the Night" - Amanda Ashley - A phantom of the opera obssesed woman gets a chance to star in her favorite fantasy when she meets her own phantom. "The Day of the Dead" - Karen Chance —Cassandra Palmer series - vampire Thomas seeks to rid the world of his evil former master and to aide a magical mercenary with a forbidden power to save her missing brother from the evil vamps yearly human hunt. "Vampire Unchained" - Nancy Holder - The Gifted series/world (Hist-PNR). Vampire Liam's secret negotiations with the House of Phoenix cause him to be accused of treason against his clan, his punishment is imprisonment with his human lover as the only source of blood, but their love holds the key that may free them. "A Stand-up Dame" - Lilith Saintcrow - A soft touch for a dame in danger, this PI returns from the dead to solve his case. "Untitled 12" - Cailtlin R. Kiernan - A sick woman searches until a vampire finds her ~ Goodreads | The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance by Trisha Telep Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: * Book data: See Also * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites * Mammoth Romances series * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Anthologies — Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External Links Book: *Goodreads | The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance by Trisha Telep *Publication Listing - ISFdb *Mammoth Romances series by Trisha Telep *Trisha Telep (Author of The Eternal Kiss) Author Pages for Book: *Anthology: The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance | Paranormal and Urban Fantasy Author Keri Arthur Series Pages: *Goodreads | Cassandra Palmer series by Karen Chance *Goodreads | Cassandra Palmer World series by Karen Chance *Goodreads | Riley Jenson Guardian series by Keri Arthur *Goodreads | Cin Craven series by Jenna Maclaine *Goodreads | Dante Valentine series by Lilith Saintcrow *Goodreads | The Gifted #1 series by Nancy Holder *Goodreads | Daughter of the Blood (The Gifted, #2) by Nancy Holder *Goodreads | My Immortal Knight series by Delilah Devlin *Goodreads | Dead End Dating series by Kimberly Raye *Goodreads | The Gardella Vampire Chronicles series by Colleen Gleason *Goodreads | The Hunters series by Shiloh Walker *Goodreads | Mammoth Romances series by Trisha Telep Author Websitess: *Take A Chance: The Official Website of Karen Chance, paranormal author *Ragged Feathers – Lillith Saintcrow *Official Website of Paranormal and Urban Fantasy Author Keri Arthur *C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams *Caitlìn R. Kiernan - The Drowning Girl *Jenna Black - www.jennablack.com *Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy *Home *The Official Web Site of Author Nancy Holder *Dina James | Chronicler of the Paranormal *Susan Sizemore's Home Page *NY Times Bestselling Author Colleen Gleason *News & Notes - Welcome to Mandy's Madhouse Home of Romance Author Amanda Ashley *Welcome to DelilahDevlin.com! *Author Raven Hart *Rebecca York | New York Times Best Selling Author *Shiloh Walker | Let me tell you a story… *Home » Sherri Browning Erwin *Home Page ~ Kimberly Raye *Alexis Morgan : Contemporary, Paranormal, and Fantasy Romances Reviews: *mammoth book of vampire romance | Vampire Romance Books Category:Anthologies Category:Vampires Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Set in Paris Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn...